Sunbreeze Festival 2016/Guide
This is copied from last year's guide!!! Add info as it comes!!! ''' The page has been split for ease of use, so see Fantastic Fraulein Mumor: Curtain Call for a walkthrough of the stage show and how to acquire Trust: Mumor II!!! Fantastic Fraulein Mumor's Superheroine Show See Fantastic Fraulein Mumor: Curtain Call for a full walkthrough of the stage show and how to acquire Trust: Mumor II Talk to the Moogle to start quest, and return to Moogle for your reward. *Northern San d'Oria (G-8) / Bastok Markets (I-7) / Windurst Walls (G-11) Target Murmor and /clap or /cheer, *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) / Bastok Markets (G-8) / Windurst Walls (H-10) When Mumor starts to dance, target her enemy and copy Mumor's dance */dance1 = Samba */dance2 = Waltz */dance3 = Jig */dance4 = Super Jig After performance Item Vendor, Support Your Heroines! * Falling Star 125g * Shisai Kaboku 125g * Marine Bliss 125g * Carillon Vermeil 10,000g * Aeolsglocke 10,000g * Leafbell 10,000g Moogle Teleportation Services *''Teleportation Moogle Locations: **Southern San d'Oria (I-8) **Port Bastok (L-7) **Windurst Woods (K-10) These Moogles will teleport you to Bastok, Windurst, or San d'Oria if you are wearing the full Starlet Jabot Set or Agent Coat Set armor set. *The Weapons are not needed for teleportation; Heartstopper (+1) and Malice Masher (+1) from August 2015 Login Campaign Mini Games - Street Shops All the Mini-games cost 10 gil to play each time on either Normal or Hard modes. If you have no gil, you can still enjoy the festivities by dancing with Mumor for a bit and getting the fireworks; they sell to any vendor for at least 2 gil each. *If you beat one of the Mini-games in hard mode for the first time you'll get Comet Fragment. *You must be wearing your Starlet Jabot Set or Agent Coat Set armor set for the NPC to offer Hard mode. San d'Oria (NPC: Estiliphire Southern San d'Oria H-9): *A "Discerning Eye" type game! The game cycles through six different scenes with two or more characters in it. When you notice something different about them, select "Now!". Or select "wait!" to skip the scene. The game ends prematurely if you get it wrong. You have one minute total to complete as scenes as possible. :#Scene: Two Elvaan F walking and using emotes, either their walking speed, turning, or emote will vary. :#Scene: Four Elvaan M who do the Emote "/hurray" in pairs. One pair will have different weapons. :#Scene: Six Tarutaru who run towards you in pairs, select the pair that have different hair colors. :#Scene: Two Hume M wearing armor. The camera pans up and you must spot the armor piece that varies. It can be the feet, hands, or hat. :#Scene: A large group of varied races, the ones that are in matching poses will nod in pairs; you need to spot for one shaking his or her head. :#Scene: Two posts each with a pair of Tarutaru running past the post to the left and right. Each of the pairs consists of one Tarutaru with blonde hair and the other with red. When the identical tarutarus are facing each other, hit the button. The scenes will then cycle back to the first and repeat. In normal mode, you must notice at least 7 differences to receive 3 Melon Snowcones. In hard mode, you must notice at least 9 differences in order to receive 6 Melon Snowcones. Bastok (NPC: Klaas Port Bastok K-8): *A Reflex game! One minute to shoot as many enemies as possible, while avoiding hitting any Pixie. A target will pop up for a few seconds for you to decide what action to take. You can "shoot" or "wait" to skip to the next target. The different monsters to shoot are: Cactuar, Goblins, Mandragora. However if you shoot a Pixie, the game ends prematurely, so choose the "Wait!" option to quickly proceed to the next target. Normal mode only requires 20 targets and grants 3 M&P Doner Kebabs. For hard mode, you must shoot 30 monsters to collect 6 M&P Doner Kebabs. Tips: *To reduce the time the Pixie stays as a target, choose 'Wait' instead of actually waiting till the target changes from a Pixie to something else. *Pixies tend to only appear above the left and middle crates. *The number of pixies is entirely random, there may not be 35 monsters to appear in the time, due to numerous pixies, sometimes even 20+ in a hard game, but scores as high as 41 have been reported. *If more than 8 pixies appears during your game, it is almost impossible to score more than 30 correct hits. Windurst (NPC: Rokor-Makor at Windurst Woods K-12): *A Chocobo game! You control an adult chocobo trying to collect chocobo chicks. No it's not a dating SIM....you have the choice of moving the chocobo right or left in an attempt to collect the baby chicks in one minute. The best way to do this is to watch the screen from above and move towards the groupings of multiple chicks in order to get the most you can. Timing is the key in this game, if you're good, you can potentially collect two on the same line if the timing is correct. Be wary the collections seems to be a slight bit in front of the line that is provided. What makes this difficult, is there are Mandragora mixed in as well; collect just one Mandragora and it's game over. Normal mode requires collecting at least 20 chicks to receive 3 Cotton Candy. Hard mode requires collecting at least 35 chicks to receive 6 Cotton Candy. Chocobo chicks are random, as little as 25 have been seen on the whole area in a hard mode, but records have been set over 61. Goldfish Scooping - Piscine Pursuits See this guide for Goldfish Scooping. Rewards Once you have accumulated some goldfish, you can trade them to one of the event NPCs. The NPC will then tell you how many points you have gained from your catches. It's this good fortune you will trade back to the NPC in exchange for the event rewards. Talk to the NPC and select the topic "''I'm ready for my prize." You can then select any of the event rewards for which you have sufficient points: : *Goldfish Set is used to make Goldfish Bowl and Fighting Fish Tank (See Also: Aquariums) *White Butterflies are used to make Butterfly Cage *Bell Crickets are used to make Cricket Cage *Glowflies are used to make Glowfly Cage NOTE: You can buy the fish needed off the Auction House to save you the frustration and time in Goldfish Scooping. Exclusive Reward If you get all three exclusive items from: Superheroine Show (Cosmic Designs), Goldfish Scooping (Puny Planet Kit) and the Mini Game (Comet Fragment) you can craft your own Celestial Globe. Previous Years' Prizes - Item Vendors If you missed items from previous Sunbreeze Festival events, you may purchase them from Moogles at the tables located at Northern San d'Oria (D-8), Bastok Mines (H-8), and Windurst Waters(North) (G-10). * Like in the Sunbreeze Festival 2014, there is no stall in Upper Jeuno. Instead a 3rd Moogle has been added to the stalls in the Three Nations. *''Note: These Moogles will dance during the night music and fireworks.'' Fellow NPC Swimsuit Wear both +1 swimsuit pieces and call your NPC at a Rendezvous Point. He/she will also be wearing a swimsuit. Unfortunately, upon removing your +1 swimsuit, your NPC will revert to whatever he/she was wearing before the rendezvous discussion. If you are wearing the +1 swimsuit while calling the NPC, the NPC will appear in a swimsuit. If you change into the +1 swimsuit and zone, the NPC changes to a swimsuit. If you change out of your swimsuit, the NPC will not change until you zone. Forgotten Games You may notice that the +1 blue bathingsuits have a teleportation to a place called Purgonorgo Isle. Purgonorgo Isle is a very lovely tropical paradise that is a centerpiece of Chains of Promathia. You may also notice that the +1 red bathingsuits mention "clamming" enhancements. These are for the Clamming game centered on the island. ''For the Ultimate Fantastic Fraulein Fan! This has nothing to do with the event persay. You get no extra points in any of the games. But it is fun to dress up in replica Mumor and Uka Totlihn outfits! And this year the villain Ullegore has joined the fray! And now thanks to Command/lockstyle you can wear all their clothing no matter what your job! Their costumes can change from year to year, so here is thier current set up: Mumor This year it is a blast from the past as Mumor wears her original outfit: Weapon: Miracle Wand according to her original bio. Miracle Wand +1, Charm Wand and Charm Wand +1 also work. These are the prizes from the Valentione's Day event. Head: The AF1 head, Dancer's Tiara or Dancer's Tiara +1. Or the Refored, Maxixi Tiara or Maxixi Tiara +1 Body ''and Legs: The Blue Swimsuit, named for the race's level 30 RSE. Buyable from the Moogle stalls during the event. Firesday Night Fever For the grand finally, Mumor transforms into this year's prizes! Weapon: 2 Heartstoppers or Heartstopper +1s. These are from the August 2015 Login Campaign. Head: Starlet Flower Body: Starlet Jabot Hands: Starlet Gloves Legs: Starlet Skirt Feet: Starlet Boots Uka Weapon: Seveneyes from Khimaira in Caedarva Mire. Owleyes from Abyssea NM Myrmecoleon looks similar but has a red tint. Head: Jester's Hat. This comes from the Abyssea quest Family Ties. Body: Charis Casaque (+1) (+2) or Maculele Casaque (+1). These are the Dancer AF3 and Reforged pieces. Hands: Magus Bazubands (+1) or Assimilator's Bazubands (+1). They are Blue Mage AF1 and Reforged pieces. Legs: Charis Tights (+1) (+2) or Maculele Tights (+1) These are the Dancer AF3 and Reforged peices. Feet: Savage Gaiters. Mithra red race-specific gear. Ullegore This year, Ullegore's clothing is the Male's prize! Weapon: Malice Masher or Malice Masher +1. This is from the August 2015 Login Campaign. Head: Agent Hood Body: Agent Coat Hands: Agent Cuffs Legs: Agent Pants Feet: Agent Boots